1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for trailer hitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
A horse trailer is generally pulled behind a vehicle by means of a V-shaped draw-bar trailer hitch. The wide part of the V attaches to the trailer frame, and the narrow part of the V extends horizontally forward and connects to the vehicle by means of a hitch ball. A vertical post, attached to the narrow part of the V-shaped tongue of the trailer hitch, has a wheel at its lower end, and is adjustable in height to hold the trailer level.
When not being used to transport horses, horse trailers are frequently left in fields. The trailer hitch poses a safety hazard to horses in the field. Some draw-bar hitches manufactured in the past actually have an opening in the V-shaped tongue, into which horses could step and break their legs. Newer hitches have this opening covered, but still pose safety hazards because of attached chains and wires which pose tripping hazards, and the vertical supporting post on which horses can impale themselves.
While prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,293, 4,852,902, and 5,037,122, have disclosed covers for the hitch coupling portion of the trailer hitch, no prior inventions have solved the problem of hazards posed by trailer hitches.